Song meanings
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: A short little songfic about Annabeth, Percy and Annabeth's mean boyfriend.  Please R&R


I was in the chestnut restraint having a really nice dinner with my cruel boyfriend. His name is Jackson Basters. He's mean, cruel and abusive boyfriend. Last week he threaten that he would kill me with a kitchen knife if I didn't get him a can of beer. I mean beer seriously BEER! I'm a singer and very famous. Yesterday, Jackson said that he would tell the paparazzi that I was on drugs because I didn't cook what he wanted for dinner. I'm so sick of him!

"Hey Annabeth get me a drink of lemonade." Jackson ordered.

"No Honey. You can get it." I hate myself.

"Get it for me or I'll get your father and throw her down a cliff and frame you for it."

I slowly got up and went to the bar. When I was at the bar about to order my boyfriend's command, I saw a familiar person. He had raven black hair that swopped across one of his eye and deep sea green eyes. His smile was cute that showed his pure white teeth. Gods he was hot.

"Miss would you like something?" The waiter asked.

"Um-yeah," Stop looking at the hot guy! My thoughts ordered. "Can I please have a water?"

I know, not what Jackson ordered but I hate him! And its not like I'm going to yell at his or anything. I've formed lyrics in my head that I'm going to sing to that jerk and I'm going to put it on my new album. The Lyrics that are in my head now are

_You, with your words like knifes, and swords_

_and weapons that you use against me._

_You, have knocked me of my feet again,_

_got me feelin' like a nothin'._

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_calling me out when i'm wounded._

_You, picking on a weaker man._

_You can take me down with just one single blow._

_But you don't know, what you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city._

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your_

_wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You, have poited out my flaws again,_

_as if I don't already see them._

_I walk with my head down, trying to block_

_you out cuz' I never impress you._

_I just wanna feel okay again._

_I bet you got pushed around,_

_somebody made you cold._

I knew the melody and I can basically play the piano in my head.

I went to my seat and gave Jackson the water. He stared at it.

"I ordered lemonade not water!"

"I'm going home Jackson." I drank the rest of my water and splash his in his eyes. "Goodnight jerk."

**-HOME-**

I got my guitar and waited for Jackson to come yelling at me. 5,4,3,2,1 and boom! He's home yelling at me.

I started singing the lyrics I made in my head and I also finished them.

_You, with your words like knifes, and swords_

_and weapons that you use against me._

_You, have knocked me of my feet again,_

_got me feelin' like a nothin'._

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_calling me out when i'm wounded._

_You, picking on a weaker man._

_You can take me down with just one single blow._

_But you don't know, what you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city._

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your_

_wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You, have poited out my flaws again,_

_as if I don't already see them._

_I walk with my head down, trying to block_

_you out cuz' I never impress you._

_I just wanna feel okay again._

_I bet you got pushed around,_

_somebody made you cold._

_But the cycle ends right now cuz'_

_you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know, What you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city._

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in_

_a bar talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion but_

_nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about_

_the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and rumbling on_

_about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_And all you are is mean,_

_and a liar, and pathetic,_

_and alone in life_

_and mean, and mean_

_and mean, and mean_

_But someday, I'll be living in a big_

_old city. And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you cant hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_But someday, I'll be living in a big_

_old city. And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you cant hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

Jackson slapped me across the face and told me that I couldn't sing that song ever again. I think he gets that it's about him.

"I don't care what you say anymore Jackson," I said with my voice leveled "I'm going to do what ever I want and you can't do anything about it."

"You will do what I say Annabeth or I'll find your mother and mudur her!"

I just laughed. "Good luck jerk."

I went out the door with a big smile across my face.

Paparazzi sundered my as I walked out my house. I saw the face at the restraint and pushed through the crowd of paparazzi. When I got to him, he said "Hey Annabeth."

"Percy?"

I couldn't say anything so I sang what I wanted to say. It was I knew about him to tell Percy that I didn't forget about him.

_I don't think that passenger's seat has ever looked so good to me,_

_He tells me about his night and I count the colours in his eyes,_

_He'll fall in love,_

_he swears as he run his fingers threw his hair,_

_I'm laughing 'ceause I hope he's wrong and I don't even think it crosses _

_he tells a joke and I fake a smile and I know all his favorite songs._

_If I could tell you, his favorite colours' blue_

_he hates to argue born on the 18th_

_his mothers beautiful he has his fathers eyes_

_and if you ask me if I love him... I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_innocently looks over his truth_

_shouldn't I like your walk doesn't he know that I've loved him for so long_

_He sees everything green and blue, never lets me see him cry and every ones knows I'm wishing him, he's mine_

_If I could tell you, his favorite colours' blue_

_he hates to argue born on the 18th_

_his mothers beautiful he has his fathers eyes_

_and if you ask me if I love him... I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_my Gods if I could only say I'm holding my heart for you,_

_he'd never tell you but he loves my style_

_I think he could see through my heart,_

_First thought I wake up, is oh gods he's beautiful _

_so I leave my hair down and pray that he's mine_

_ohhh! _

_Yes I could tell you he's favorite colours' blue_

_he hates to argue born in August_

_his mothers beautiful he has his fathers eyes_

_and if you ask me if I love him, if you ask me if I love him...I'd lie._

The paparazzi took photos as Percy and I leaned in. I would of kiss him but then I heard the voice... Jackson's voice.

"Annabeth! Get back inside!"

"Get me out of here." I prayed out loud to Percy.

Percy grabbed my wrist and we ran.

**NEXT DAY**

Percy and I were having a picnic at the beach. I was about to say I love you when he kissed me. PERCY JACKSON KISSED ME! I thought. The rest of my day was Jackson free. I hope that my life is Jackson free for now on.

* * *

><p>Songs<p>

Mean by Taylor Swift

I'd Lie by Taylor Swift

P.S. I changed some of the lyrics in I'd Lie And please check out my profile. I've got a poll going on and would check it out

thanks

love ya!


End file.
